hetalian rp on facebook
by brittish nerd
Summary: ok me and a friend decided to do a RP and everyone loves rp's so here its sort of a yaoi fluff between americaX prussXcan and some background on other pairs in hetalia and just to be clear its on actuall facebook so dont mine the random likes and time and stuff okay i hope you enjoy this cause i did T justr to be sure
1. Chapter 1

Tamika this is our rp (hetalia im england) *sitting in the garden drinking tea and eating fairy cake reading his favouriite paper* hmm hmm hmm *hummingthe song he used to sing to alfred when he was a child*

Tamika August (YAY! Idon't know which north american bro I wanna be I'll just go with Canada right now)  
*Canada decided to visit England today, he hasn't seen anyone lately and though England was the most likely to be home* "E-England?" Canada said slowly walking towards him.

November 2 at 4:45pm · Like · 1  
Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england sits there not noticing canadas appearence,as he takes a sip of his tea, he laughs at the comic strip he's reading*  
November 2 at 4:51pm via mobile · Like · 1

Tamika August "E-England!" He says (slightly) louder.  
November 2 at 4:53pm · Like · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *the messy haired brit looked up from his paper with furrowed eyebrows* america you bloody git what the hell are you doing here blimy hell im reading *he said in a angered voice*  
November 2 at 5:01pm via mobile · Like · 1

Tamika August Canada looked disapointed the Briton didn't notice him but also expected it. "I-I'm Canada, I don't know where America is" He said hugging Mr. Kumajirou.  
November 2 at 5:08pm · Like · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england looking at canada, face showing. Bit of sadness and disapointmnt* o-oh I thought you were america *he looked at the ground then looked back up at canada* w-well welcome how are you? Oh sorry to be rude but would you like scone * he said picking up the tray of black ashes*  
November 2 at 5:23pm via mobile · Like · 1

Tamika August "I-It's okay, I'm used to it" Canada said with a small smile so Britain didn't feel bad, "It's okay, me a Kumachachi ate just before we left" He laughed nervously upon seeing the 'scones'  
November 2 at 5:28pm · Like · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *looks at mathew* are you sure there actully pretty darn mint ive made them myself *said the britin insisting matty*  
(here comes alfred) hey british dude whats going on *said the wide grinning american hugging england*  
*england just looked at him with a slight smile on his face* just talking with yourbrother here you twit *he said now with a bit of annoyance in his voice*  
November 2 at 5:52pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August "Y-Yeah, I'm sure. We ate a bunch of pancakes and Kumajichi had some seal too so I think we're okay" Canada jumped when he heard America shout, "H-Hi Al, where've you been I went to your house earlier you weren't home"  
November 2 at 6:00pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish Oh ok *leans a bit coser to canada while in the grips of america* um would you mind to help me lad?  
November 2 at 6:32pm via mobile · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((i posted a little story on fanfictiom))  
November 2 at 7:36pm via mobile · Like

Kaylee Walker Uhmm missing some one FRANCE  
November 2 at 10:38pm · Like

Tamika August "Oh, sorry" Canada apoligizes timidly before rying to help pry America of England. ((Awesome! I'll read it. And kayle if you want join our little story!))  
November 2 at 11:39pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish Hey bro whatcha doing noo heyy! Englands mine to hug *said america snnuggling england closer which only made england blush* a-alfred s-stop *looks at canada then looks over at france* h-help  
November 3 at 1:53am via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada smiles at America's reaction, "Yeah but I think you're sufforcating him, Al, he can't breathe" Canada tried to reason with his brother.  
November 3 at 1:57am · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *America looked at canada* chaaa bro wat you talking about he's all good *he looked at the slightly blue brit* a-alfred pleease *america freaked out andlet go of england* a-are you ok *he said with alot of care in his voice*

should i continue this storey?


	2. Chapter 2

Tamika August Canada smiled, He could tell both his brother and Arthur cared deeply about eachother, "See, I told you" Canada said now smirking at his brothers, well twin and former-brother.

November 3 at 2:21am · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *america kept looking at england who clearly was blushing at the closeness of america* are you okay iggy? *england looked at america with a tad of anger*yea I am *america and england both looked at canada reliezing he was still there watching them* uhhhhh *they said at the same time

November 3 at 2:39am via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada continued to smile, he enjoyed watching the two of them, it was obvious Britian either didn't realise his feelings for the other or his pride wouldn't let him admit it. Then America, he was probably aware and hid it, or he was denser then Canada had originally thought. Canada decided to make it less awkward for the others and changed the subject "So Al, why are you he-" He was cut off by shouting from the next room "The awesome Prussia has arrived!" (if theres USUK there's gotta be PruCan cuz I don't support Franada)

November 3 at 3:22am · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england dusted himself off from the exsessove hugging he got from the american he didt mind it at all that much he just didnt like it when america hugged him like that in front of others* ... *england looked at canada* ummm... *america just looked at canada as well with a slight pink blush on his face it was obvious he was embarresed* So al, why are you he- *they heard mathew saw before they heard screaming, they all looked in the direction of thescreaming* what was that? *said the dumbfounded american*

November 3 at 10:53am via mobile · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish [...]screaming* what was that? *said the dumbfounded american*

November 3 at 10:57am via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada sighed before saying ".. Gilbert's here" He face palmed when he heard Prussia yelling for 'Birdie'

November 3 at 12:02pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england just looked at the stumbling gilbert who was screaming the word birdie* oh look at the pinhead drunk who decided to join us *americaonly lookedconfused at whats going on* ummm

November 3 at 12:14pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August "G-Gil, I'm right here" Canada said squating next to Prussia who fell over, "England aren't you in that 'The three fail brothers' or 'the bad drunks trio' thing with him and Denmark?" Canada said turning to England, but then turning back to Prussia who was still mumbling for his Birdie. "G-Gilbert,did Germany kick you out again?" He asked calmly

November 3 at 12:37pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((you can be prussia ok)) what bad brother trio *said america looking at england* um n-nothing lad *said england suddenly glaring at canada, his eyes telling him not to say anymore* -sigh- he kicked you out again boy he sure does like that pin of a head italian there enough to kick you out* england only laughed* iggy why is he drunk? Who's birdie *said england whose face was most confused* matty whats going on!

November 3 at 12:52pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August ((Yeah I was thinking about that when I posted it)) Canada was shocked when England glared at him, he thought most nations knew about all those trio's and groups. "Yeah, a-and it doesn't help that Gil's only a mirco-nation now, I think Germany and Italy are together. It makes more sense on w-why Gil's been coming over more often" Canada explained. "H-He gets depressed when he's alone or something because when he was a nation he never really had a alliance so he drinks and then goes looking for me or Papa and Spain, and I'm Birdie, blame Gilbird. The first time I met Prussia and Gilbird, Gilbird left Gil's shoulders and flew over to me, so he gave me the nickname" Canada was shocked when Gilbird came from Prussia's hair and sat on his head upon hearing his name, Canada was blushing at the memory, but didn't tell them how Prussia had said he was cute like Gilbird that day, another reason for the nickname

November 3 at 1:02pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish Oh now it all make it sense

November 3 at 1:14pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August XD I read fanfictions I ship Canada with almost EVERYBODY  
(thought I should add this to my earlier reply)  
"Um, A-Arthur, is there a spare room I could put Gil in just until I leave, then I'll take him back to my house until Germany takes him back" Canada said the blush still tainting his cheeks even if he didn't believe what Prussia told him that day. "Birdieee," Prussia whined "Can I have some pancakess" Prussia's speach was slightly slurred but still understandable. "Maybe later Gil, you need to lay down" Canada said to him

November 3 at 1:23pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *looks at mathew and notices his blush* i-is there something going on between you two? *said the intriged britan* Matty answer us *said the brotherly america*

November 3 at 2:40pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada's blush deepened and he stood up suddenly "N-No, he's just one of my friends that r-remembers me. It's n-nothing!" He stuttered out. Prussia was still laying on the ground laughing and talking to himself. "Hey birddiiiee, you know what?" Prussia tried to stand up but failed and hiccuped.

November 3 at 5:01pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *America only looked at the drunken germen hiccuping and talkin to himself* are you sure canada *england said looking at prussia* hey you bloody git talkto me and answer me truthfully is there something going on between you two *england said kneeling down beside prussia*

November 3 at 5:25pm via mobile · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish [...]to me and answer me truthfully is there something going on between you two *england said kneeling down beside prussia*

November 3 at 5:29pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada continued to blush, "Y-Yes I'm sure" Truely Canada had a crush on Prussia but was never able to admit it.

November 3 at 5:32pm · Like

Tamika August ((Sorry messed up))  
The only person who knew of Canada's feeling towards the ex-nation was France "I'm telling you the truth Arthur, t-theres nothing going on" It hurt Canada to say that. "C-Can we just put him in a extra room?" Canada said in a vain attempt to change the subject

November 3 at 5:34pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *prussia lifted his head drukenly* a-are you s-ure matty* he said with a slight sluur as he got up from the ground to hug canada* I l-like you v-very much matty I k-know im a-awesome but b-but I think y-your awesomer..*said the druken purssia* ... *england and america both looked at prussia*

November 3 at 5:39pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada's face felt like it was on fire he was sure his face was pure red. "G-Gil, your drunk" Canada said Squirming in the Prussians Grip. "Pyoo~" Gilbird said flying back to Prussia. "S-See, Birdie, Gilbird agreess" Prussia slurred. "Gilbert, P-Please stop" Canada said, he'd cry if the others weren't around, "P-Please.." You see, Canada although he had feeling for the Prussian wouldn't be able to accept being loved for the fact when raised by France he was treated well but one day, he was traded to Britain who often forgot him despite all of his rebelions. And when he became independant it became worse. He had both Trust and Abandonment issues. ((I love making his life difficult and its awesome cuz I get to mix in some history with it!))

November 3 at 6:57pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish Both england ad america watch the scene that prussia was causing *england saw canadas face turn tomato red, england smirked at canadas reaction* its ok if you wont tell us then we wont tell you *said the baka alfred, england just looked at him with shocked eyes that he said that* shhhhhhh! *said the britian who was suddenl trying to shut up america*

November 3 at 7:17pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada freed himself from Prussia's grasp and Prussia returned to sit on the ground. "What?" Canada said confused as to what his twin was saying. Prussia on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out soon. "W-What wont you tell me?" Canada said suddenly very curious and ingoring the Ex-Nation clinging to his leg.

November 3 at 7:31pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *England and america just looked at canada they turned and looked at each other and started whispering to each other* (should we tell him) *canada heardthem say*

November 3 at 7:43pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August Canada giggled softly, "Soo, are you guys together then?" He asked curious.

November 3 at 7:47pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england looked at canada with a bright red blush on his face*  
((who should I make the uke or seme?))  
*america just looked at england with a sincere smile* y-yes we are *said the embarresed britan*

November 3 at 7:57pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August ((No Clue, But Englands older, But America's Braver))  
"I'm not as dense as you Al, I could tell by the way you guys act" Canada explained. "Birrdiiee" Prussia whined interupting the conversation. Canada was surprised he hasn't passed out he had a high liquor tolerance so he had to have drunk alot to be this drunk.

November 3 at 8:04pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((hmm thats a hard one i'll make england the man part okeee))  
*prussia looked at england and america with a drunken stare* p-prove it p-prove to us t-that your dat-dating i'll prove us i-if you want *said prussia looking at england then at canada, he suddenly got up from the ground and started movng towards canada, he placed his finger under canadas chin and smiled and started leaning closer*

November 3 at 8:22pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August ((Okay!))  
Canada was shocked once he realized what Prussia just said, he felt the heat once again rise to his cheeks. Canada was stunned for a moment before realizing what was happening and turned from Prussia to hide his blush he was trying to force away. "G-Gil.. I- P-Please.. Don't.." Canada's been hurt before, He wonders how he fell for one of the 'Bad Touch Trio' knowing it'd lead to more pain. So he'll hide his emotions. Canada Picked up Kumajirou (who was forgotten watching the whole thing) and hid his face in his fur

November 3 at 8:32pm · Like

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *america stood there looking at what gibert was doing to matty he saw, how his faced looked when prussia got closer, and how he turned when gilbert touched candas chin, this made america mad how* 'dare he do that to my brother' *thought america who suddely clenched his fists, england noticed this he thought then came up with a soloution* fine we'll prove it *america unclenched his fists and looked at england* what do mea- *america was suddenly inturuptedby england who cupped his cheek and kissed him*

November 3 at 9:23pm via mobile · Like

Tamika August ((THE FEELS! I'M FANGIRLING BECAUSE I READ THE WHOLE THING))  
Canada looked up to see England Kissing America. He was slightly surprised England took the initiuitive, but didn't linger on the subject as he tried to hide again unaware as to why England decided to kiss America. Prussia simply smiled and staggered a bit. ((Lets have him pass out soon so he can wake up about a hour or so later sober Yes?))

November 3 at 11:30pm · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((ikr! Eeee *fanfirlies* and agree on prussia waking up sober later on)) *england stopped kissing alfred he looked at alfred and smiled, alfred only returned a little embarressed smile and a cute slight blush on his face* goodnight birdie said the drunk prussian who yelled and passed out* uhh oh *they looked at gilbert who suddenly passed out in front of canada while he was holding candas leg*

November 4 at 12:25am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((Yeah XD okay, now lets go with the flow~))  
Canada felt Prussia grab on his leg and let out a quiet yelp inaudiable to everyone else. "Goodnight Birdie" He heard Prussia say before his grip loosened and he passed out. "Umm, I guess we should move him into a room until he wakes up now.." Canada said squating down to look at Prussia

November 4 at 12:34am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((lol okay were so awesome at this))  
Here let me help you lad *said england walking and then kneeling next to canada and the passed out ex prussian country* LET THE HERO HELP AS WELL*said the happy faced america

November 4 at 12:41am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((Yes we should do it more often this has een going on for like 2-3 days))  
"Al, if you help me and Arthur don't need to do anything, I've been told about after you became Englands colony" Canada said smiling feeling more comfortable when not being confronted about his feelings for the ex nation on the ground.

November 4 at 1:09am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england had a funny look on his face* thats right he's stronger then both of us put together *said england suddenly remembering the time alfred was dragging around his vehicle* -sigh- ok alfred you can help go ahead ((do u wanna be alfred now? And sorry for late replys watching nitemare on elm street))

November 4 at 1:37am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((Sure, I've never RP'd as him before and I think only written once so sorry if he's OOC))  
"Yeah, my totally HEROIC strength will help you guys" America said walking over and throwing Prussia over his shoulder. "Uh, Al you might wanna be more careful with him. He's already going to have the worst hangover.." Canada said standing up

November 4 at 1:54am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england just looked at what alfred did to prussia* be careful with him AI *england remebered another time when alfred was younger and he jumped out of his arms and swung that buffaloe around*

November 4 at 1:16am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August "Yeah Yeah" Alfred shugged off waving a hand in the air in a carefree motion. "So where's he going?" America asked when he realized he wasn't sure as to where he was going. Both North American Brothers looked to Britain for a answer.

November 4 at 1:27am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *england just stood there dumbfounded* w-well didnt canada say he had a spareroom? *said england suddenly looking at canada*

November 4 at 1:35am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((were in Arties house though! I'll fix it with my mind somehow..))

November 4 at 1:39am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((Oh we are I thought we were in the garden?))

November 4 at 1:40am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((Okay, we're in Arties garden? Remember Canada went to visit Britain. Okay where the hell are our people))

November 4 at 1:41am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((I dont know)) *the countries watched as the authors argued about where location was* uuummm *said alfred*

November 4 at 1:43am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((Lets just say where in Artie's garden It makes sense in my mind because why else would Canada and America have known where he would be? Don't mind us, we're just momentarily confused))

November 4 at 1:52am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((yea it does okay guys were in iggys garden okay lets get back to work)) *they all just nodded* ok I guess he can stay at my place but canada you have to take care of him *said england pointing at canada*

November 4 at 1:56am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((Yeah! How long till Prussia wakes up though? 7 post?))  
Canada sighed knowing it was a bigger job then it sounded. "O-Okay, I guess" Canada said knowing he was dead serious. He followed the others into the house.

November 4 at 2:30am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish ((hmm soon about after he lays in the room okay)) okay were almost there I think *said the lost english man who was searching for the guest room* ahh here it is *said england who opened the door for america to put prussia down on the bed* ((how the room looks)) the room was big and grand the bed was bigger then americas car the room was bigger then canadas apartment in newyork whenevr he visited alfred the windows were huge

November 4 at 2:49am via mobile · Unlike · 1

Tamika August ((Okay)) "You're house is larger then mine Arthur, I just live in a small 2 floor house back in Ottawa" Canada said looking around, "Still the same as I remember it" He thought out loud. When they came to the door Canada was surprised at the size of the room. It was a room he hadn't seen before, it was huge. America set Prussia down on the bed.

November 4 at 3:08am · Unlike · 1

Sweetgrass Love Brittish *prussia suddenly awoke to alfred throwing him on the bed* w-whats going on *said gilbert who suddenly put his hand to his forhead* ahhh oooo oww why does my head hurt so much? *questioned to hungover prussion*


End file.
